1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milking machine comprising more than one teat cup with a teat cup liner and a discharge, a pulsator with a control device, and a cleaning device to clean the teat cup by supplying cleaning liquid in the teat cup. The invention also relates to a method of cleaning the milking machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milking machines are known from for example European patent application 0679331A2. This device has inter alia a function to clean the teat cups and the milk line. The cleaning liquid is supplied in the teat cups via separate lines. These lines comprise a closing element to regulate the required amount of the cleaning liquid, which closing element is driven by the pulsator.
A disadvantage of such a system is that the construction of the cleaning circuit is unnecessarily complicated. Another disadvantage is that, because of superfluous elements in the cleaning circuit, the installation of said system requires additional costs and becomes less reliable.
A teat cup cleaning device is known from British patent 254521. The device has a function to clean the teat cups and the milk line. The cleaning liquid is supplied in the teat cups via a central, common line with a non-return valve. The pulsator increases the cleaning power by moving the liner.